zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Castellan
'Luke Castwellan '- syn boga Hermesa i śmiertelniczki May Castellan, główny antagonista w serii Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy. Pojawia się również w dodatku do serii Olimpijscy Herosi ''- ''Pamiętniki Półbogów. Historia Wczesne życie Luke urodził się w Westport w stanie Connecticut. Jego ojcem był Hermes, grecki bóg podróżników i złodziei, a matką May Castellean, śmiertelniczka widząca przez Mgłę, magiczą siłe odgradzającą świat mitologiczny od świata zwykłych ludzi. Gdy był dzieckiem jego rodzice zabrali go do Obozu Herosów, gdzie jego matka chciała przyjąć ducha Wyroczni Delfickiej. Gdy wchodzi z za okien widać zielone światło, a przerażony Hermes wręcza niemowlę centaurowi Chejronowi i prubuje ratować ukochaną, lecz kątwa Hadesa już ją dosięgła. Zobaczyła śmierć swojego syna i jego straszną przyszłość. Częst miewała ataki podczas których jej oczy stawały się zielone,a May próbowała ostrzec Luke'a, który chował się w szafach. W wieku siedmiu lat uciekł z domu, ponieważ za bardzo bał się matki. Luke podróżował samotnie latami. Czasami próbował zaprzyjaźnić się ze śmiertelnikami, którym mówił prawdę, że jest pólbogiem, lecz oni myśleli, że jest to jakiś żart i Luke zawsze odchodził. W pewnym momencie jego miecz z Niebiańskiego Spiżu został stopiony przez kwas potwora i od tego czasu jego bronią został kij golfowy. Thalia, Halycon Green i Annabeth Kiedy miał jedynaście lub dwanaście lat Luke spotkał w smoczej jaskini córkę Zeusa, Thalię Grace, którą poprowadziła koza Amaltea. Dlatego, że córka boga nieba także była półbogiem, postanowiła przyłączyć się do Luke'a. Razem wędrowali po Stanach Zjednoczonych i walczyli z potworami. Pewnego ranka dotarli do Richmond w stanie Wirginia, gdzie po raz kolejny Thalia ścigała Amateję. Luke wydawał się podkochiwać w Thalii. Koza naprowadziła ich do starej rezydencji. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, odkryli, że to śmiertelna pułapka. Spotkali Halcyona Greena, półboga syna Apollina, który został uwięziony w rezydencji, nie mogąc mówić, ponieważ uratował życie dziewczynce, ze swoją zdolnością patrzenia w przyszłość, wywoływania gniewu bogów. Częściową klątwą Hala było także wprowadzenie półbogów, które będą zjedzone przez trzy Leukroty, które żywią się o zachodzie słońca. Luke był rozgniewany, że bogowie zrobili to Halowi i będą chcieli znaleźć sposób na uratowanie go i Thalii. Hal powiedział im, że każdy półbóg na początku myślał, że mogą uciec, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że nie jest to możliwe. syn Apollina powiedział im o skarbie, który znajdował się w rezydencji, zakładając, że przybyli tam po to, ale nie zrobili tego. Tak czy inaczej to podjęli się zadania - Luke był w stanie przełamać zamek, a Thalia mogła zdobyć bransoletkę Egidę jako prezent od ojca Zeusa. lewo|mały|212x212px|Halycon Green Kończył im się czas na pokonanie Leukrot, ale na szczęście Luke odkrył sposób na zabicie potworów - stworzenie Greckiego Ognia. Po godzinie stworzyli miksturę z różnych składników i błyskawicy, którą wpzrywołała Thalia. Hal postanowił poświęcić się, by oni mogli uciec i tym odpokutować to, że przyczyniał sie do śmierci wielu półbogów. Zanim to zrobił przepowiedział mroczną przyszłość Luke'a i Thalii z wieloma niewyjaśnionymi pytaniami. Następnie poszedł i porozmawiał z synem Hermesa i dał mu swój pamiętnik, w którym zapisyał swoje błędy, by Luke mogł się z nich uczyć. Podarował również mu sztylet, który dostał od dziewczynki, której uratował życie. Chłopak obiecał synowi Apollina, że będzie uczył się na jego błędach. Następnie, gdy leukroty wyszły, by zabić półbogów, Halycon użył Greckiego Ognia i stworzył wybuch, który zabił go i dwa potwory. Podczas ucieczki Thalia odkryła jak uruchamia się tarczę, na której widniała głowa Meduzy tak straszna, że wszystkie potwory uciekały z piskiem. Tuż po wyjściu rezydencja ekspolodowała z wszystkimi leukrotami, które przeżyły. Szybko uciekli do alejki, gdzie pozdielili się kanapką. Nagle zaatakowała ich siedmioletnia dziewczynka z młotkiem. Luke dowiedział się, że ona także jest półboginią, ma na imię Annabeth i uciekła z domu. Luke przekonał ją, by wędrowała z nimi. Od tamtego czasu stanowili rodzinę. Spotkanie Hermesa Luke, Thalia i Annabeth wędrowali razem przez całe Stany Zjednoczone i walczyli z potworami. Pewnego razu kiedy Thalia została zraniona przez potwora i Luke zabrał ziewczyny do wsojego byłego omu, w którym cały czas mieszkała jego matka. Gdy byli w środku Luke poznał swojego ojca Hermesa. Półbóg był wściekły na swjego ojca, za to, że nigdy go nie odwiedził i się ukrywał. Przez przypadek bóg ujawnił częśc przyszłości Luke, a jego syn chciał się dowiedzieć dokładnie o co chodzi (bo Halycon nie wyjaśnił wszystkiego), ale Hermes nie chciał dokończyć, ponieważ i tak za dużo powiedział. Luke powiedział, że nei może go kochać, jeśli mu nie powie. Zły Luke wyszedł razem z Thalią i Annabeth z domu i już nigdy nie zobaczył się z ojcem. Spotkanie Łowczyń mały|214x214px|Zoë Nightshade Według Thalii od tego momentu Luke nigdy nie był tym samym i zaczął zachowywać się tak, jakby miał coś udowodnić po tym momencie, którego Annabeth niestety nie uważała za problem, ponieważ Luke był jej osobistym bohaterem. Z powodu swojej lekkomyślności wdali się w więcej potyczek, walcząc z większymi potworami (odkąd Luke chciał walczyć z każdym, z którym się spotkał), natknęli się na Łowczynie Artemidy. Poprosiły Thalię o przyłączenie się, a ona odmówiła, mówiąc, że nie może opuścić Luke'a. Zoë Nightshade, porucznik Artemidy (w tamtym czasie), z przerażeniem oznajmił jej, że jest głupia, że Luke ją zdradzi, że kiedyś ją zawiezie (co później się spełniło) i która sprawiła, że Thalia poczuła się urażona i nie lubiła Łowczyń, bo im nie wierzyła, chociaż Hal uprzedził ją wcześniej. Podróż do Obozu Herosów W końcu znalazł ich satyr imieniem Grover Underwood. Wspólnie kwartet zaczął podróżować do Obozu Herosów, ale goniły go potwory wysłane przez Hadesa, ponieważ Pan Podziemia wciąż był wściekły i zgorzkniały wobec ojca Thalii, Zeusa, który kiedyś zamordował jego kochankęe Marię di Angelo, więc wysyłał po niej najbardziej przerażające potwory Podziemia. Według Annabeth prawdziwym powodem, dla którego Thalia umarła, było to, że wpadli oni na Cyklopa, który podzielił ich wewnątrz rezydencji i użył głosu ukochanej osoby, by zwabić każdą osobę w pułapkę. Kiedy Annabeth go znalazła, Luke, Thalia i Grover byli związani i zwisali z sufitu. Cyklop używał różnych głosów swoich przyjaciół, by zwabić Annabeth na otwartą przestrzeń, a kiedy ją wreszcie zlokalizował, użył głosu ojca, by zwabić ją na śmierć. Annabeth następnie dźgnęła Cyklopa stopą swoim sztyletem i rozwiązała Thalię, która ją zabrała. Jednakże Cyklop zwolnił ich wystarczająco, by paczka Piekielnych Ogarów i wszystkie trzy Erynie mogły ich dogonić. Kiedy dotarł wreszcie do obozowej granicy półkrwi, pierwsze przewidywania Hala spełniły się, gdy Thalia zdecydowała się poświęcić, aby Luke, Grover i Annabeth mogli dostać się do obozu, nie będąc zabitym przez potwory, które były na ich tropie. Thalia powstrzymała zbliżającą się armię Hadesa swoją tarczą Egidą, Luke został zmuszony do poprowadzenia Annabeth do Obozu Herosów, trzymając ją za rękę, podczas gdy Grover nerwowo spazmował na szczycie, zachęcając ich do pośpiechu. Annabeth potknęła się, wykręcając kostkę, a Luke podniósł ją i zaniósł. Gdy Thalia kontynuowała beznadziejną walkę z siłami Hadesa, Grover wbiegł do obozu, a Luke podążył za nim, a Annabeth płakała, bijąc się w jego klatkę piersiową i krzycząc, że nie mogą opuścić Thalii w spokoju. Ale było już za późno, ponieważ Thalia była już śmiertelnie zraniona. Gdy Thalia umierała, otoczona przez potwory, Zeus zlitował się nad nią i zamienił ją w sosnę. Odtąd Luke żył w obozie przez cały rok, cały czas powoli wpadał w ciemność, wściekły na bogów, zgorzkniały losem Thalii. Niepowiedzona misja i dołączenie do Kronosa Kiedy Luke miał około siedemnastu lat otrzymał propozycję od swojego ojca Hermesa: poszukać Złotego Jabłka z drzewa w Ogrodzie Hesperydów. Luke został uhonorowany tą propozycją, ale ostatecznie zaczął ją kwestionować, tak jak to uczynił wcześniej heros Herakles, i nie chciał robić zadań, które ktoś już zrobił. Wyruszył w tę podróż, ale poniósł porażkę i został zadrapany (i mając bliznę na twarzy) przez smoka strzegącego drzewa, Ladona. Wrócił do obozu i zgodnie z jego słowami został potraktowany przez "obozowiczów" przez "litość". Właśnie wtedy zaczął żywić urazę do Olimpijczyków i jego ojca, Hermesa, poniważ go nie kochał. Chciał rozbić Olimp, kamień po kamieniu w tym momencie. Luke najwyraźniej był w stanie zranić Ladona i ukraść mu pazur; od tego czasu trzymał szpon Ladona na strychu Wielkiego Domu. Spróbował zemsty i zaczął miewać Kronosa w snach. Później skontaktował się we śnie z Kronosem, Władcą Tytanów. Natura tego spotkania jest nieznana (choć najprawdopodobniej Kronos wiedział, że może wykorzystać niechęć Luke'a do bogów), ale był przekonany, że przyłączy się do sprawy Kronosa z pragnienia zemsty. Luke przyjął miecz Szerszeń od Kronosa po zobowiązaniu się do niego, biorąc ostrze jako dowód swojej przysięgi. Znacznie później, kiedy Percy Jackson pierwszy raz zobaczył miecz w"Złoziej Pioruna", wyczuł, że dwa metale, z których zostały wykute, próbowały uciec w trakcie kucia, i że ktoś (najprawdopodobniej fałszerz) umarł w stworzeniu złowieszczego miecza. Kradzież Pioruna Piorunów Po złożeniu przysięgi wierności Królowi Tytanów, Luke został przydzielony do kradzieży Pioruna Piorunów Zeusa, głównej broni króla bgów i Hełm Mroku, boskiej broni Hadesa, aby rozpocząć wojnę domową pomiędzy bogami. Na wycieczce obozowej na Olimp, Luke wykonał swój ruch. Podczas gdy inni obozowicze i doradcy zasnęli, wszedł do sali tronowej i był w stanie ukraść Piorun i Hełm. Bogowie wierzyli, że nikt nigdy nie odważy się wykraść ich symboli mocy, więc nie spawdzali tronów. Później odkryli kradzież i poszli szukać złodzieja. Eynie poszły do pracy poszukując Hełmu Hadesa, a Zeus wysłał swoich najlepszych wojowników, Artemidę, Aresa i Atenę. Ares znalazł Luke'a i walczył z nim, by odzyskać moc. Według Luke'a wygrałby, ale nie docenił swojego przeciwnika i przewyższył go. Jednak udało mu się uratować, mówiąc w słowach Kronosa, że jeśli Piorun Piorunów zostanie skradziony, wybuchnie wojna na pełną skalę. Ares był tym zachwycony, ponieważ był bogiem wojny, i oszczędził Luke'a, ale zabrał ze sobą Piorun i Hełm. Można przypuszczać, że Ares śnił o Kronosie, chociaż nieznany przed lub po rozmowie Luke'a z nim. Potem Luke wrócił bezpiecznie na Olimp, zanim ktokolwiek zauważył jego nieobecność. Książki Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Luke występuje we wszytkich książkach serii oprócz dodatku "Archiwum Herosów". W każdej książce odgrywa istotną rolę. W pierwszej książce serii "Złodziej Pioruna" zaprzyjaźnia się z głównym bohaterem Percym Jacksonem. Poczas bitwy o sztandar wpuszcza na teren obozu Piekielnego Ogara, który ma zaatakować syna Posejdona. Podczas tej samej gry udaje mu się zdobyć sztandar drużyny przeciwnej. Później przed misją Percy'ego, Luke daje mu skrzydlate sandały, które dostał od ojca. Percy jednak ich nie nosi, bo boi się wkraczanie na teren Zeusa, więc oddał je Groverowi. W Tartarze okazuje się, że sandały były przeklęte i chciały sprowadzić Grovera do Tartaru. Później pod koniec książki w obozie Luke wyjaśnia wszystko Percy'emu i sprowadza skorpiona z otchłani, który kąsi Percy'ego, który jednak nie umiera, ponieważ ratują go Nimfy. W kolejnej książce Luke zatruwa sosnę jadem Pytona, w którą Zeus zamienił Thalię, czym osłabia osłonę Obozu Herosów, która chroniła obóz od potworów. Przez jego czyn z obozu zostają zwolnieni Chejron i Argus. Kiedy Percy, Annabeth i Tyson wyruszają na potajemną misję ocalenia Grovera Underwooda i Złotego Runa i są na statku ''Księżniczka Andromeda ''Luke'owi udaje się schwytać bohaterów. Pokazuje im sarkofag, w którym są szczątki Kronosa i proponuje Annabeth, by się do niego przyłączyła, lecz dziewczyna odmawia. Herosom i cyklopowi udaje sie ucieca na łodzi ratunkowej dzięki termosowi z wiatrmi, który dostali od ojca Luke'a - Hermesa. Po raz ostatni Luke pojawia się pod koniec ksiązki, gdzie zatrzymuje bohaterów i próbuje odebrać im Złote Runo, lecz córka Aresa, Clarisse La Rue już zabrała je do obozu. Następnie walczy z Percym, który próbuje go powsztrzymać przed gonieniem Clarisse. Luke ucieka, gdy on i jego armia zostaje zaatakowana przez Imprezowe Kucyki - krewnych Chejrona. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Wojownicy